Heroes & Villains United Academy
by SwordsmanDC
Summary: Me and the kids of other heroes and villains going to an academy. Who knows what crazy stuff will happen?
1. Chapter 1-1: New Heroes, New Hopes

**Author's Note: Hello! This isn't the first story I've written in my life, but I'm still a rookie writer, so don't complain about my story if there's something wrong. Also, if you want to include your own character or OC in this story, there's more info at the bottom about having your own character be in this story. I don't own anything except for my own characters. The other characters that aren't real comic characters belong to people I know. The rest belongs to DC Comics. Enjoy!**

It was a quiet night in Gotham City. Everything was silent. Nothing made a sound, until a gruff voice that was somewhere in Crime Alley yelled, "Run!" Two robbers were running through Crime Alley, trying to outrun someone.

The person chasing the robbers looked short and almost looked like a kid, but he definitely looked menacing. He had orange hair and wore a small blue and white cowl that only covered his eyes. He also wore a sheath for two swords on his back. He also wore a blue outfit with the same exact symbol on his chest.

The strange chaser eventually ran the robbers into a dead end. Both of the robbers cowered in fear. With the robbers cornered, the person chasing the robbers drew two short swords. The person spun the two swords each in his hand. "Give back the stuff you took now, or you'll have to pay the price," the swordsman said in a kid-like, but serious voice. "N-never!" One of the robbers shouted. The robber shot at the swordsman. The swordsman just deflected the bullet back at the robber. The bullet hit the robber right in the chest. The robber collapsed.

The other robber shook his partner. "Ken! Wake up!" the robber shouted. Ken just laid there in his partner's arms, bloody and dead. "You didn't listen to justice, and now, you'll have to pay the price!" the swordsman shouted.

As the swordsman raised his sword, the dream ended and I woke up to my sister slapping me. "BEN! WAKE UP!" she shouted. "I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled. I glared at my black-haired sister. It was ironic how she looked like dad, but I looked like mom.

My sister just glared back at me more menacingly. "That may work in your fantasies, but not in the real world," she said. I slightly yelped in terror and hid in my closet. My sister just opened my closet and dragged me out. "You may want to become a hero like dad for the fame, but I want to graduate school and become a hero to actually HELP people," she said. "Hey! I want to be able to help people!" I lied. My sister was right. All I wanted back then was to become a hero just so people around the world would know who I was.

My sister struggled to drag me as I tried desperately to get away. "Come on, Ben! You're gonna be late for your first day at the academy!" my sister said. At that moment, I stopped struggling. In fact, I quickly got ready.

I couldn't wait to get to the academy and meet all sorts of new friends that are the sons and daughters of heroes like my dad! Maybe I could even become friends with someone powerful, like Superman's kid, or maybe even the kid of a green lantern! I got excited at all the possible friends I could make!

But soon, I realized something horrible. Kids that are the sons and daughters of villains will be going to the academy, too. I got scared when I realized that. Dad had told me about all sorts of powerful and crazy villains he and grandpa had fought when dad was just 13 years old. What if I meet The Joker's kid? Or Lex Luthor's kid? Or even the Scarecrow's kid?

Now, I was nervous. Who knows what would happen to me at the academy?

**Okay! Here's more info on the character thing! If you want to include a dc character of your own, you can use the template below this. If you can't think of a hero or villain to be your parent, you can make one up or have the character be an orphan**

**Below is the template**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Parents:**

**Superpowers/Abilities:**

**Unknown Superpowers/Abilities (powers that even your own character doesn't know about!):**

**Alignment (good, bad, neutral, or anti-hero (hero in a cruel and mean-spirited way)):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Any other extra info:**


	2. Chapter 1-2: New Villains, New Dangers

**Author's Note: HELLO! Here's chapter 1-2. This part will be told from the perspective of a sort of neutral villain. I don't own anything except my own characters, or my friends' characters. The rest belongs to DC Comics. Enjoy, fellow DC fans!**

I suddenly woke up to Sam slapping me. "Wake up, already!" She kept yelling. "I'M UP, SAM! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I growled. "Come on, cat girl. We're gonna be late for the first day at the academy!" said Sam. I just hid under my bed and curled up. "I don't wanna go…I just know I'm gonna get my ass kicked by some stupid hero…" I complained.

A vine picked up my bed so that Sam could see me. "Come on. If anything happens to you, me and Rose will help you! It's gonna be fine!" Sam said with a grin. "Now come on! Let's go!" Sam said as she grabbed my arm and ran off, giggling to herself. She was probably thinking about teasing and flirting with all the boys at the academy. Typical from the daughter of a seductress. I sighed as she ran.

Suddenly, as we were running through Gotham Park, we both collapsed. I guess we ran into someone and fell. Sam yelled at a boy around our age and at an older girl with him. The older girl just shouted back and stormed off. Soon after the boy started following the girl, he stopped and glanced at us. He was looking at me! And…was he…blushing? He quickly walked away. I had the feeling that I might be seeing him again.

"Stupid supposed heroes," Sam grumbled. Suddenly, a blonde girl jumped down on us, screaming "WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Next thing I know, a girl in jester outfit is laying on top of us. "HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP?" Rose shouted as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Rose, get off," I complained. "What if I don't want to?" Rose said as she giggled. I sighed. I did my cutest cat face and said, "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE ?" I said in a cute voice.

"Fine," Rose said as she smiled. When she got off of us, her brother, Nick, landed on us. "HELLZA YEAH!" he shouted. Rose and Nick laughed so hard, there heads would've fallen off. "Nick, get off! NOW!" Sam yelled menacingly. Nick immediately got off, scared as hell. You never want to tick off Sam. When someone accidentally ruined her garden…you don't wanna know.

"Come on, let's just go before something else happens…" I suggested. Then I started to quickly walk away so I could avoid any more trouble.

I was a bit nervous about the academy. There would be heroes there, as well. I could run into Green Lantern's kid, I could run into Batman's kid, or worst of all, I could run into Superman's kid! I have a bad feeling.

When we got to Heroes Villains United Acadamy (some people call it HVUA), the heroes glared at me and the other villains. I almost cried. People always think that I'm gonna be a villain just because my mom is one! It's unfair! I held back the tears as much as I could, hid somewhere, and started crying and started getting the tears out before I was overwhelmed.

I mean sure, I'm a bit cruel at times, but most of the time, I don't mean to! Just one little prank, one little argument, and people think of me as a villain or as a jerk. It's just so unfair!

**And so, now, the true story begins! A boy wanting to become a great hero like his father, and a girl who's always judged and treated unfairly. How will this story turn out? Only time will tell. Also, if you want to include your own character, check the last chapter for more info about that. See you all in chapter 2!**


End file.
